


When You're Sleeping

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Consensual Somnophilia, Just Sex, M/M, Morning Wood, Needy Luke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being a young man and all, Luke tends to get erections during the night/early morning, and sometimes even starts humping his hand/the bed/Han in his sleep.</p><p>Han loves it, how desperate Luke gets, sometimes he just watches him go for a while, then he offers his mouth/hand/cock/thigh and gets Luke through it... whether Luke's awake or not.</p><p>Note: want this to be a consensual arrangement. Luke is at first really embarrassed about his habits, then is surprised it gets Han going. No penetration unless Luke's ready."</p><p>Prompt fill for the kinkmeme http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=539466#cmt539466</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Sleeping

Han shifts into wakefulness slowly, drawn out of sleep by an unsteady rhythm at his side. He hangs in the space between sleep and awake for a few moments until a broken moan pulls him into the present. Luke's hand is grasping against his shoulder as his hips stutter against Han's thigh. “Luke?” Han mumbles softly, voice thick with sleep. Luke doesn't respond, a breathy moan falling from his lips as his head lulls against Han's chest. He's still asleep. Han can't help but smile to himself. He got Luke off twice only a few hours ago and here he is having a wet dream.

Smiling, Han tightens his arm around Luke and just holds the boy close as he whimpers quietly in his sleep. He is still worn out from their previous activities, slightly jealous that Luke doesn't seem to be having the same problem. Han lets his eyes fall shut, drifting back to sleep as Luke slowly moves against him.

When Han wakes up fully in the morning, he turns immediately to scoop a sleeping and plaint Luke into his arms. Luke melts against him, humming happily as he is pulled from sleep. Luke twists around in Han's arms, smiling groggily. “Kisses?” he asks, yawn punctuating his question. 

Han chuckles, pulling him closer. “Definitely.” He rolls Luke onto his back, pinning him gently to the mattress and kisses him lazily. Luke moans happily, stretching out beneath Han and arching up against him. He can feel Luke growing hard against him. He breaks the kiss to nip at Luke's neck, chuckling against his skin. “You woke me up last night, kid,” Han murmurs against his neck, smile tugging at his lips. 

Luke pouts. “I did?”

Han lifts his head to look down at the kid, grinning widely. He cups Luke's cheek, stroking his thumb across the soft skin. “Hmm, moaning your head off and humping my thigh.” 

Luke blushes an adorable crimson, turning his face into Han's hand and groaning. “Really?” He asks, thoroughly embarrassed.

Han laughs warmly at his reaction. He leans forward, peppering Luke's blushing face with kisses. “Oh, yeah. You're a horny little thing even in your sleep, kid.”

Luke groans again, trying to hide his face. “Sorry,” he mumbles. 

Han can't help but smile at that. “Oh, yeah. It was really terrible, having my absolutely gorgeous, insatiable boyfriend grinding his pretty little dick against my leg. What a nightmare.”

Luke peers at him through his lashes. “Well, if you liked it so much, why didn't you do something about it?”

Han hums thoughtfully, leaning down to kiss Luke before responding. “Would you like, babe? If I played with you while you were sleeping?” Han asks huskily. Luke's blush deepens as he nods sheepishly. Han chuckles, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Okay, but you better not elbow me in the face when I try.”

Luke swats at him playfully. “I'll be _asleep._ I can't make promises.”

 

~~ ~~

 

Luke is curled up against Han's back, arm slung around his middle and erection pressing between his thighs. Luke lets out a loud moan in his sleep as his hips cant forward. Han wakes up, briefly confused before he hears Luke's breathy noises and feels his hard length pressing against his ass. He relaxes, grinding his ass back against Luke, causing a breathy choked off moan. Luke's hand tightens in Han's shirt, twisting the fabric as his hips move faster. Han reaches around to grab at Luke's hip, dragging him closer. Luke doesn't wake up until Han starts awkwardly yanking his underwear down. 

“Huh?” he blinks, hips stilling for a moment.

Han rolls over and pulls Luke's underwear the rest of the way down before. A lazy grin spreads over Luke's face and he wraps his arms around Han's shoulders, pulling him down. He yawns before smiling up at Han. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Han covers Luke's body with his own, caging him against the mattress. 

They move together lazily, kissing and grinding until Luke has to break away to catch his breath. Han keeps up the steady movement of his hips, sucking a mark onto Luke's neck. Luke is letting out these high pitched little moans, trembling all over. He's close. Han bites down on the junction of neck and shoulder just as Luke starts to come. 

 

~~ ~~

 

A few nights later, Han wakes up sometime in the early morning. Luke is laying on his back beside Han, mouth hanging open as he pants and writhes on the mattress. Luke has kicked off the blankets and is only wearing a pair of small, thin sleep shorts. Han moves slowly, shifting so he is laying on his side. He just watches Luke for a moment, hair ruffled and skin flushed, before reaching out to touch him. He trails his fingers across Luke's chest, feather light at first. Gently, he tugs on one of Luke's pert nipples. He lets out a breathy little moan and wakes up almost immediately, groggy and confused. 

“Han?”

“Hey, babe.”

Luke hums happily, eyes sliding back shut. “Go on,” he murmurs, voice still thick with sleep.

Han runs his hand up and Luke's chest a few times, just grazing past the head of his aching erection on each downswing. Luke whimpers, head lulling against Han's shoulder as his hips stutter upwards, desperate for more contact. Han obliges, dipping his hand beneath the hem of Luke's shorts to wrap around his cock. Luke comes quickly, moaning into Han's neck as he spills across his stomach. Han laughs fondly, wiping off Luke as the boy quickly falls back to sleep.

 

~~ ~~

 

Luke is already sound asleep when Han comes into their room. It's been a long day for both of them. Luke tried to wait up for Han but he was taking to long. Luke doesn't wake up as Han comes in, not quietly, and strips down. Luke rolls on the bed, covers tugging down to revel his pale chest. 

Han stops at the edge of the bed to admire him. Luke's hair is hanging in his face, mouth open and one hand tucked under his pillow. He lets out a soft murmur in his sleep, stretching out lazily. The motion drags the sheet down even further, revealing a peak of Luke's hip bones. Han grins to himself as he realizes Luke is completely naked.

_What a good boy,_ he thinks as he tugs the blanket down slowly. Luke is still sound asleep. He must really be worn out. 

Han sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Luke awake. Luke is hard, curved against his stomach and just starting to leak precum. Han loves seeing Luke like this, completely relaxed all spread out for him. Carefully, Han wraps a hand loosely around Luke's cock and leans forward to like a stripe across the head. Luke murmurs, hips rocking up, but doesn't wake. Encouraged, Han slowly lowers his mouth over Luke, taking him inch by inch. He just holds him in his mouth for a long time, feeling the weight on his tongue and listening to the tiny whimpers coming from Luke. Luke is teetering on the edge of wakefulness now. A moment later, Han starts to move. He bobs his head up and down quickly as he pins Luke's hips down.

Luke wakes up all at once, hands immediately tangling in Han's hair as he tries to buck up into his mouth. Han holds him down, sucking expertly as Luke just loses it. 

“Han! Stars -” Luke moans hoarsely. He yanks on Han's hair a little harder, trying to pull him up. “Wait, wait,” he gasps. 

Han pulls away immediately, looking up at Luke. “Yes, baby?”

Luke blushes under Han's scrutiny. “I fell asleep waiting up for you but, before I did I...” Luke trails off, smiling mischievously. He spreads his legs, canting his hips up to draw Han's attention. “I got myself ready for you.”

Han drops his forehead against Luke's stomach, groaning loudly. “Oh, you sweet, thoughtful boy,” he murmurs before pulling himself up the bed to kiss Luke deeply. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Luke grins at the praise. “You're here now,” he points out. He grabs the lube that is still laying out on the bed and shoves it in Han's hands. Han chuckles, kissing Luke once before before leaning back to settle between his legs. He slicks himself up before pressing two fingers against Luke's opening, testing how stretched he still is. His fingers sink in easily, twisting and scissoring. Luke whines, bucking down against Han's fingers. “I'm ready, come on,” he insists. 

Han chuckles warmly, pulling his fingers out and spreading luke's legs further. “Just making sure.” Luke starts to roll his eyes and say something bratty but Han sinks into him, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Han leans forward, capturing Luke's lips in a dirty, desperate kiss and he starts a steady pace. “Such a needy little thing,” Han pants as he fucks into him, “stretching yourself for me, trying to wait up to get fucked,” Luke just whines in response, nails digging into Han's shoulders as he bucks back into every thrust. “So good for me.”

“Please. Harder,” is all Luke manages to get out. 

It doesn't take long before Luke is coming between them, head thrown back as he lets out a loud, wrecked moan. Han follows quickly, groaning into Luke's neck as he comes deep inside him. Luke pulls Han down into a sloppy kiss after he pulls out, sighing happily against his lips. He stretches out on the below Han, smiling up at him lazily. “Clean me up,” he instructs as he lets his eyes fall shut, yawning deeply.

Han chuckles to himself. “Bosy little thing, aren't you?”

“Mhm,” Luke hums his agreements. He doesn't bother to move an inch as Han cleans him up and pulls the covers back over him, snuggling up behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr! http://nightvalemeteorologist.tumblr.com/ You can send me skysolo prompts and I will probably fill them.


End file.
